Gertrude's Cat
Details Walkthrough Gertrude & The Beginning Speak to Gertrude (her house is just west of Varrock) and she will tell you that she has lost her cat named Fluffs. While you're there, pick up one doogle leaf from behind her house. She asks you to go and ask two children in Varrock Square named Shilop and Wilough. Talk to either Shilop or Wilough and they will tell you about their secret playground but they will not give the location until they get something in return. Give them 100 coins. After that head for the Lumber Yard which is north-east of Varrock. The Secret Playground (Lumber Yard) Once at the lumber yard there is a broken fence that has the command "squeeze under fence" when clicked on. This is on the west side of the lumber yard. There are several crates in the yard have cats inside them which are constantly "jiggling" but none of them are Gertrude's cat. Head to the middle of the yard and climb up a ladder. Players can find Gertrude's cat but you can't pick it up as it refuses to move. Use the Bucket of milk on it. Try and pick it again. It will still refuse to move. Use the Raw sardine on it. It doesn't want it. If the player already has Doogle leaves (they can be found behind Gertrude's house), it can now be used on the sardine to make a Doogle sardine. The player should use this item with the cat. If the player do not have the leaves yet, they can head back to Gertrude's house to get one. Feline Rescue Use the Doogle Sardine with Gertrude's cat. Try and pick her up again and she still refuses to move. It says that she can hear kittens somewhere. Remember the meowing kittens in the crates earlier? Climb down the ladder and search the jiggling crates. Search the crates until you find the one with the three little kittens inside. The kittens will be in different crates for different players. Go back to Gertrude's Cat and use it with her. She'll run back home to Gertrude's house. Return to Gertrude to claim your reward (a pet kitten and some food). Reward *1 Quest Point *A pet kitten *1,525 Experience *Chocolate cake *Stew Trivia *After completing this quest and Rat Catchers, Gertrude's cat can be found in the Varrock Rat Pits 'catching some tail'. *The name Gertrude may be a reference to Gertrude Of Nivelles March 659 who was a saint and patron of cats. *After starting Garden of Tranquility, you can use your Ring of Charos to charm Gertrude into letting you choose your kitten's colour. *If you lose your cat/kitten, you can buy another from Gertrude for 100 coins. *Completing Icthlarin's Little Helper, will help you raise your cat/kitten, because you're rewarded an amulet of catspeak upon completing the quest. Trying to talk to your cat/kitten while wearing it will let you find out what he/she wants to do. *Before Gertrudes cat was updated, players could hop over a fence right next to the Sawmill operator's hut using a stile. Now, that has been replaced with a non-interactive gate and the entry point is to the west of the lumber yard. *Also, the lumber yard did not have Phil and Will as scenery. In fact, the Lumber yard was deserted. *Finally, Doogle leaves can be found both on a Doogle Bush or on the floor as a "respawn" item in the bush's vicinity. Also, before the quest was updated, the bush was not there. nl:Gertrude's Cat *In Runescape Classic, the secret play area is different. Until Runescape 2, the lumber yard was not acessable. Category:Quests Category:Varrock Category:Cats